Métamorphoses
by Sladana
Summary: Un cauchemar n'en cache pas toujours un autre. SamFrodo


Le temps était parfait pour ce début de printemps. L'herbe jeune et verte était encore humide de la rosée du matin. Le ciel de ce début de jour était parcouru par quelques nuages allongés que le soleil ne manquerait pas de dissiper. Les chênes et les hêtres avaient repris un verdoyant mais dispersé feuillage après un hiver rigoureux. Au loin des paysans s'affairaient déjà dans leurs champs. Quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les arbres, se moquant pas mal de ce qui pouvait se passer en bas. Et justement, traversant une nature calme et sereine comme il l'aimait, cheminait un hobbit. Il s'arrêtait ça et là pour admirer une fleur ou écouter l'eau s'écouler d'un ruisseau tout proche. Il avait le cœur léger et se serait mit à chanter s'il ne craignait de troubler le propre chant de la nature environnante.

Les choses avaient repris leur cours après la chute de Sauron. L'insouciance était revenue peu à peu à ceux qui avaient souffert. Pour beaucoup un voile avait recouvert les temps de malheurs et il n'était soulevé que lors de rares cauchemars que le matin venait apaiser.

C'était une de ces nuits que le hobbit avait vécut. Et comme chaque fois il partait directement se promener dans la campagne environnante et quelle que soit l'heure. Il rentrait peu avant midi et reprenait ses activités habituelles. Personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment de son absence. L'ancien ne lui rendait pas visite tout les jours et lorsqu'il trouvait porte close il supposait que son fils était partit chercher quelques herbes aux alentours ou était à son travail. Frodo Baggins justement, chez qui il travaillait, était souvent trop absorbé par l'écriture de son livre pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de son ami. Et quand bien même il s'en serait aperçu il aurait estimé que Sam avait bien droit à quelques matinées de repos de temps en temps.

Samwise marchait donc à travers la forêt vers un endroit très précis. L'évènement aurait bientôt lieu et il ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde.

Frodo ouvrit les yeux quand un rayon de soleil vint lui caresser la joue. Cette douceur l'avait surprit et tiré hors du sommeil. Il déchanta quand il s'aperçut les lieux qui l'entouraient. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa réconfortante chambre mais dans un endroit digne de ses cauchemars. Il lui arrivait souvent de sortir la nuit, par somnambulisme et de se retrouver dans des endroits étrangers à son lit. Mais généralement il se retrouvait près du lac ou de la taverne. Mais ce jour là il frémit en se réveillant et il se retint de hurler. Sur les arbres étaient suspendus des millions de toiles d'insectes grises en petites sphères allongées. Il avait des très mauvais souvenirs avec les cocons et il se sentait à présent totalement paralysé par la peur. La chose qui avait installé toutes ces toiles ne tarderait pas et il était près à parier qu'elle était énorme. Il se tapit à même le sol, au milieu de la clairière, encerclé. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il osait à peine respirer. Au dessus de lui, le ciel rose-orangé ne laissait rien paraître du trouble du hobbit. Cela aurait pu être une journée parfaite.

Sam pénétra dans la clairière. Tout était comme il s'y était attendu. Les cocons dans les arbres frémissaient doucement au rythme du vent. Cela allait être merveilleux. Un bruit étouffé arrêta sa rêverie. Là, au milieu de l'herbe verte se tenait recroquevillé un hobbit qui sanglotait. Le jardinier aurait reconnu ses vêtements et sa silhouette entre mille.

Mr Frodo ?

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête, ses yeux brouillés de larmes aux aguets. Sam s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mr Frodo ? Vous êtes perdu ?

Non.

C'était presque un murmure. Il s'accrocha à la chemise de Sam, comme un enfant s'accroche à sa mère en sachant qu'elle sera toujours là pour le protéger.

Alors qu'y a-t-il ? demanda une nouvelle fois Sam.

Les araignées, répondit Frodo en montrant les cocons.

Oh Mr Frodo, c'est pas des araignées.

Sam releva son maître qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Tandis que le corps de Frodo était pressé contre le sien, Sam remarqua combien son odeur était douce. Ce maître qu'il chérissait tant était tout pour lui. Sa raison de vivre était de le protéger, comme il l'avait fait durant la Guerre de l'Anneau. Frodo avait souffert mais le sourire qu'il affichait depuis son retour était la seule récompense valable de Sam. Néanmoins ses peurs les plus profondes n'avaient pas été effacées. Sam passa sa main dans les cheveux de Frodo en un geste réconfortant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt l'heure.

L'heure de quoi Sam ?

Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici. Vous aussi vous allez y assister.

Assister à quoi ?

Vous verrez, sourit Sam, on dit que c'est un évènement très rare. Je suis vraiment heureux.

Frodo releva la tête vers le jardinier. Il y avait une lueur de passion dans ses yeux. Oui il était heureux, heureux en observant les cocons. Frodo ne pouvait l'imaginer. Comme cet ami, ce frère pouvait aimer une chose qu'il abhorrait ?

Soudain le balancement des cocons se fit plus virulent et le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

Ca commence, murmura t-il.

Durant quelques minutes les deux hobbits entendirent des grattements de plus en plus nombreux en provenance des cocons. Frodo ne cessait de se serrer contre Sam qui, si ses yeux étaient tout aux cocons, gardait bien à l'esprit la présence du hobbit près de lui. Les grattements se transformèrent en déchirements.

Fermez les yeux, murmura Sam à l'oreille de Frodo qui obéit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Puis Sam prononça un faible « regardez » et Frodo se retourna. De toutes parts s'élevaient des centaines de papillons rouges. En une danse magique, ils encerclaient les deux hobbits avant de s'envoler et redescendre dans la clairière. Leur vol était majestueux, empreint d'une féerie qui coupa le souffle à Frodo. Il lui semblait que jamais il n'avait vu pareille merveille. Le rouge de leurs ailes était semblable à celui des coquelicots. Frodo comprit alors l'attachement de Sam pour ce lieu.

C'est magnifique, murmura t-il au jardinier.

Sam ne répondit rien. Les mots ne servaient à rien. Frodo pouvait lire le cœur de Sam dans ses yeux. Et ce qu'il y lut était plus que clair. Il se sentit rougir à ces sentiments si puissamment exprimés. Frodo chassa un papillon rouge de l'épaule du jardinier et passa une main derrière sa nuque. L'attirant toujours plus près de lui il l'embrassa doucement. Sam approfondit leur étreinte au plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Ils se séparèrent à regret, tout deux un peu essoufflés.

Ceci est encore plus magnifique.

Et Sam embrassa à nouveau l'objet de sa passion tandis que les papillons continuaient leur danse enflammée.


End file.
